Rose tries to process her son getting married
Rose Harper has a major problem with realizing that her son is now married and is no longer connected with the family. It takes her cousin, Julia Dannon to help her realize that, like the others, the kids have grown up and are beginning their own lives. However, it gets worse for Rose, when she and Mark Wilson have a huge fight at Wendy's engagement party and they separate! Scene Dylan's townhouse. It is still at the surprise announcement party where Wendy and Craig have announced their engagement. A rattled Rose is still trying to understand about her son being married (Wendy and Vivienne told her what happened). What makes it hard is that his new wife, Chloe, is pregnant. Mark isn't being helpful about it, which has caused strain between the two; Julia, her cousin (her mother was Wendy and Vivienne's sister, Margaux), walks up to her. JULIA: I know you're upset, Rose. Sheila told me what is going on. ROSE: It's all right, Julia. I found out from Aunt Vivienne. I cannot believe that A.J. would be so impulsive. JULIA: You can't know that, Rose. A.J. couldn't be that impulsive. ROSE: Mark was just strutting around during the party about A.J. being married. It's bad enough that he had to go to Smythewood to live there. But MARRIED! Wait a minute! (Something occurs to Rose) I wonder if Mark had a hand in this. JULIA: Rose, you cannot mean that! ROSE: I most certainly do, Julia! I wouldn't put it past him! Mark was always getting on my case about moving us back to Smythewood where we would be near his family! Doesn't he understand?! I lost my mother, pain in the backside that she was, down there. And he wants me to RETURN there?! Nothing doing! I have two jobs here in Boston, and he wants me to give them up! Well, Julia, I am not going to do it. I will NOT do that! JULIA: Tell him that. Tell him that, the same way you just told me. ROSE: He won't listen! He never listens to anything I say! He's so bent on being near his blessed family! The Andruccis! Argh! If he wants to go there bad enough, then he can have at it! But not me! I will not give up my life to suit his, I have done it too many times to my detriment! I am staying in Boston whether he likes it or not. In fact, Julia, I AM going to tell him, right now in fact! JULIA (cautiously): Don't go too far off, Rose. This is your stepmom's moment in the sun, don't steal her thunder. ROSE (sheepishly): Don't worry, Julia. I won't harm Mom like that. I'll pull him into another room, THEN I'll let him have it! JULIA (relieved): Better idea. (Rose goes to Dylan) ROSE: Dyl, is there a place that Mark and I can talk alone? DYLAN: Sure, sis. My den would be perfect. Something wrong? ROSE (kissing Dylan on the cheek): Don't worry, sweetie. I'll let you know if there is. Thanks for the use of your den, honey. (Rose walks over to Mark and she is furious) MARK: What is it, Rose? ROSE (barely hiding her anger): We need to talk. Alone. Come with me into Dylan's den. (Inside the den, Rose and Mark begin to argue) MARK: Oh, Good GOD, Rose! Are we going to go at this again?! ROSE: Yes, we ARE, Mark! I told you, before, I am NOT giving up my job! MARK: I am FROM Smythewood, it's my hometown. Is there anything wrong with wanting to go back? ROSE (stridently): No, there isn't! If you want to move to Smythewood, more power to you, I am all for it! But not if I'' want to stay in Boston! MARK: Rose, I am trying to be patient! ROSE ''(her vision pops): YOU'RE trying to be patient?! How DARE you, Mark Wilson?! It seems that all I do is uproot myself to make your life easier! I uprooted myself to help you with your friends in Palm Beach when his bank was robbed; I had to contend with Smythewood when my mother died, thanks to YOUR father! I have given and given, and all you seem to do is TAKE! And NOW, you are busy bragging all over the place about A.J. A.J. being married to that Wanamaker girl. MARK: About that. ROSE: What?! Don't tell me that you were the one who brought them together! MARK: Well.........yes, I did. (Rose is beyond livid) ROSE: YOU got our son married off to Chloe Wanamaker! Why doesn't that surprise me! MARK: Rose, you don't understand. Chloe was in an abusive relationship. A.J. was willing to help her out, much like your dad did with Natalya. ROSE (stiffly): The situations are VASTLY different and you damn well know that! Are you insinuating that the baby isn't A.J.'s? MARK: Rose, you all knew that Christopher, Natalya's son, wasn't your father's child. ROSE: That is BESIDE the point, and you damn well know it. I am pleased that A.J. is willing to help her out. But MARRIAGE?! Isn't that going a bit too far?! Why in the WORLD would you even SUGGEST that they get married?! He is still in high school for heaven's sake! So is she, from what I know! Where are they going to live?! MARK (lowering his head): I helped Aunt Judith find them a house in Smythewood. They have a housekeeper to take care of things, and a cook that we hired. They will be taken care of. While they are at school, the staff will take care of the house. ROSE (burning with rage): Well, the betrayal is absolutely complete, isn't it?! MARK: I did not betray you, Rose. A.J. is also MY son, or have you forgotten that?! ROSE: You certainly made it clear now, by all your brazen antics! When you spirited A.J. back to Smythewood, and had him move in with Judith, I had a hard time dealing with that, since he wouldn't be around his cousins. You know how much family means to me, to all of us! And NOW, you go even further by matching him up with Chloe Wanamaker, someone he barely knew, and, then, like a damned matchmaker, you go and get them married off. And NOW, they will be having a baby! How in the hell can you make my life so topsy-turvy?! You really have gone too far this time, Mark Wilson! MARK: Rose, just what is it you're saying to me? ROSE (angrily): Here is what I am saying! Our marriage is finished! It is over! I want you out of our house, tonight. I want you to pack your belongings and get out as soon as possible! I am filing for divorce, tomorrow morning! MARK (stunned): Is that what you want, Rose? ROSE: Yes, it is what I want! We cannot get along, Mark. What you did with A.J. was the last straw. Make arrangements at a hotel. You can go over and pack your things. I'll stay here at Dylan's while you do. You are leaving tonight. Go to the house now, I will explain to Dylan and everyone else what is going on. You are leaving tonight! First thing in the morning, you can leave the hotel and go back to your damned precious Smythewood. And don't let the door hit you in the backside on the way out! MARK: Fine. Will you send me the papers? ROSE: Of course I will! You'll receive them by courier, so that it can be taken care of swiftly, and we can be apart from one another fast! Now, LEAVE! MARK: All right. I'll go. But always remember this; I do love you, Rose. ROSE: I love you too, Mark. But we cannot be together anymore. Leave. (Mark grabs his coat. The group sees him storm out. The family gets worried. Rose is in the den, crying. Dylan goes to his sister, Sheila is with him.) SHEILA: What happened? DYLAN: Rose, why are you crying? ROSE: My marriage is over, Dyl. I had enough of Mark and what he did to A.J. I threw him out of my life and out of my house. (The twins are stunned. They motion for their mother to come in.) MICHELLE: Darling, it's Aunt Michelle. What happened? ROSE: Mark had my son moved to Smythewood; then he matched him up with Chloe Wanamaker; then she gets pregnant and now they are MARRIED! A.J. is still in high school, so is she! MICHELLE: What are you going to do, dear? ROSE: I am divorcing him. (Sheila, Michelle and Dylan hug Rose. Julia is upset about what happened. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila